


Running Around Again

by Ryface



Series: Song Shuffle Challenge [7]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryface/pseuds/Ryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally threw his head back and laughed as he ran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Around Again

**Author's Note:**

> song: Mika, "We Are Golden"
> 
> "Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
> Running around like a clown on purpose  
> Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
> No giving up when you're young and you want some
> 
> Running around again  
> Running for running"

Wally threw his head back and laughed as he ran, recklessly and as fast as he could push himself to. He'd taken a bus out of town, out to the countryside where there were open fields and no one around for miles. No one could hear his laughter and delighted whooping. 

No one, of course, but Dick. Because it wasn't creepy or invasive to track your best friend's credit card for purchases of bus tickets out of town when he was supposed to be at home, slowly recovering from three  months  in a cast from a broken femur. But Wally was predictable and Dick knew he wouldn't stay home, so he'd followed him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.   
  
More stupid than speeding around in someone's field at speeds way too high for most vehicles in the area, anyway.   
  
Wally just pretended not to see him.


End file.
